cyfandirfandomcom-20200213-history
The Knights of the Common Blood
The Knights of the Common Blood, also known as Blood Knights, are a civic order which upholds the ideal that all peoples are united through the principle of the Common Blood. They preach and maintain that despite differences of culture, politics, race and physicality: "At our core, the Common Blood runs through us all" They are politically neutral and act to protect and improve the lives of the common people. 'Principles of the Order' ''The Common Blood All peoples can find unity through a set of shared experiences, characteristics, desires and needs. We all share the desire to survive and thrive, to love and be loved, to be free, and to have community. All peoples have a right to these basic needs and desires; we must uphold and protect them. For the Common People Our actions should benefit the common people, and specifically the poorest members of society. All actions should pass the following test: will it bring harm to the lowest member of society? If so, it should not be performed. Neutrality The Order is inherently non-political and should remain neutral in conflicts. The Order's ideals should never be compromised for the sake of its allies. Reduce Bloodshed Only the rich and powerful benefit from conflict; the common people on both sides will bleed and suffer. Take actions to avoid conflicts and bloodshed where possible. Diplomatic and non-violent resolutions are encouraged. Survival is Necessary Members of the order are encouraged to follow the law of the land and at times, act to enforce it. However, the Order is soft on crimes committed out of necessity for survival, such as petty theft of food. Similarly, although non-violent methods are encouraged to resolve conflicts, the Order is not pacifist. Violence may sometimes be necessary to ensure the survival of oneself and those under the Order's protection. 'History of the Order''' Historically, the Order has been embedded in and well-respected by local communities. By necessity, the Order's actions are usually condoned and respected by the ruling power, and Knights of the Order are granted certain legal or social benefits. Chiefly, although the Order's knighthoods aren't traditionally bestowed by the powers that be (nor do they come with the same power, land, obligations etc) the titles tend to be upheld and respected by law. In some states, the Order works together with those in power, and is even given contracts and duties. However, famously, in accordance with their principles of Neutrality and For The Common People, the Blood Knights have refused to ally with or fight in the name of ruling powers during historical conflicts. This has seen the Order's titles stripped, and members have even been prosecuted for their refusal to fight. In some nations, this has occurred multiple times over the course of history, with titles being revoked and reinstated again at later times. In other nations, the Order is still not recognised, or in more authoritarian states, has been outlawed entirely. Knighthood A knight of the Order is not necessarily representative of the ideals of the traditional chivalrous knights of monarchs. It is not a title which indicates social status, nor does it bestow privilege or wealth. Rather, it is a recognition of skill and dedication to the Order's principles. Thus, the Order's halls are open to anyone who wants to join, regardless of race, culture, education, or social status. A person simply needs to uphold the ideals of the Order and train to become a Knight. Life in The Order The day-to-day life of Knights is generally quite modest, but varies greatly depending on the member. Some may help run shelters for the poor, others transport goods, research cures for common ailments, fight for legal justice, protect villages from attacks, or even work as mercenaries or adventurers. The Order's Knights are not necessarily the best and brightest; its halls are not the grandest; its libraries do not boast the best titles; and certainly, it is not overflowing with coin. But such mediocrity works in its favour; the Order tends to attract those with a strong sense of loyalty and justice, rather than those with selfish or grandiose desires for fame and power. Tiers of the Order Technically, there are only two tiers of membership in the Order: Squires and Knights. However, a Knight may also be named an Exemplar in recognition of their service to the Order, generally after performing great feats which are said to uphold the Order's ideals. Squires New members are named Squires, and are not considered to be true Knights of the Order; they are in training and under evaluation. All Squires receive a basic education, with an emphasis on history to ensure they understand the political and cultural landscape they operate in, and to prevent members from being exploited by ruling powers. Squires also receive additional training in whatever arm of the Order they wish to participate in, with the most establised arm being combat and battle mastery. However, over time, the Order has established smaller arms in commerce, politics, trades, and even the study of magic. Generally, there are only a handful of institutions capable of instructing each arm; Squires usually travel to one such institution to study their chosen specialisation. The Charge When a Squire completes their training, they are "charged" with a challenge from their mentor. Charges can vary greatly depending on the squire, their mentor, and what their role will be in the Order. Generally, the purpose of a Charge is to test the Squire's resolve and dedication to the Order, and also to affirm their skill. If the Charge is completed successfully, a celebratory ceremony called a Declaration is held for the Squire, where they take their oath and are officially granted their Knighthood. Knights A Knight is a recognised member of the Order. All Knights share an equal voice in governing the Order; directives and policies are voted on democratically. The lives of Knights within the Order varies greatly. Some Knights have set roles in the Order as administrators, workers, representatives, traders, etc, while others maintain lives and work outside the Order, and instead take out smaller duties. Exemplars Exemplars are trusted members of the Order who are recognised as embodying the ideals of the Order. They are regarded as teachers, representatives, and voices of reason within the order. However, an Exemplar is merely an honourary title and does not afford them any more sway within the Order than any other Knight. Functionally however, the Exemplar's voices are usually the most trusted and influential. A Knight can be nominated to be an Exmplar by any other member. If the initial proposal is accepted, a communal Hearing is held where testominies for (or possibly against) the nominated Knight are given. At the end, a vote is held to name them Exemplar. Category:Organisations